The Secret's Out
by Kagome lover
Summary: Summary is inside, please read. Better than it sounds.PLEASE R&R! Reviews are really appreciated! :
1. It starts

**Kagome lover: Hello all! I'am back with a new story! hope you all like it! it took me awhile to do this, but it's going along pretty smoothly. Ok so heres the first chapter, enjoy! this story has_ Humor, Romance, Action, Adventure, _and some _Romance :)_**

**_SUMARY- Naraku is fineally defeated, and Kikyo dies in the final battle. They have Koga's and Naraku's shards, and the jewel is almost completed. So what could possibly happen to ruin that? Well Kagome just turned into a what! But how? And who the heck is that hooded figure following them around, demanding the shards? And to top it all off what will Inuyasha wish when they fineally have the full jewel? Read to find the answers to these questions.  :)_**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own inuyasha, but i do own this cute little squirrel, thats currently crawling all over me, as i type. (the squirrels name is Chipper, it's a she )**

Ok well, heres **Chapter 1: It Starts**

Snow. Snow is very cold. Inuyasha knew first hand that snow was cold, especially when it is hurled in your face, by a sneeky little kitsune named Shippo. Shippo was having a blast, throwing snow at Inuyasha, till Inuyasha threw Shippo in a pile of deep snow. The day went on like that since Kagome was in her time shopping for supplies. She would be back soon though. Miroku was continuously being slapped by Sango for groping her, while Inuyasha was just moping in the Goshinboku. He was moping because Kagome was supposed to be back ten minutes ago, and he wanted his Ramen. He was very bored and hungry. Then he caught a whiff of Kagome and knew she must be just getting out of the well. He jumped down and crept towards her, he had an idea.

Kagome was having some issues getting through the snow because the snow was three feet deep and she had a full snow suit on. (There was a blizzard the night before)

She didn't notice Inuyasha sneeking up on her since she was busy buttoning up one of her many coats. When Inuyasha was about three feet away he jumped in front of her and yelled "BOO!" She jumped back, complete horror etched on her face, and she made a noise that was between a sqeal and a scream. He just started laughing so hard untill she yelled "SIT!" Where he met his friend Mr. Snow again. Then she stomped away, which was hard in the deep snow, but she kept on going to Keade's village.

When Inuyasha knew he could move from the spell, he crawled out of the crater and brushed himself off of snow. _The nerve of that girl! She had no right to sit me! Can't she take a joke! _He thought to himself as he started to run to the village.

**In Keade's Hut**

Sango sighed. "Shouldn't Inuyasha be here by now? I mean, he must be pretty mad that you sat him." Sango said while petting Kilala, who was sleeping peacefully in her lap. Kagome thought about it for a minute. "Well he should be here in three...two..."

"Why in the hell did you sit me!" Inuyasha yelled while stomping through the door flap, and then stood in front of Kagome with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome huffed. "Well, you scared me." She stated while crossing her own arms and looking away from him. "That didn't give you any reason to sit me!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face.

Her face reddened(sp?) in anger as she though _What a jerk! It so did give me a reason! He scared the crap out of me!_

"Yes it did!" She yelled back.

"No it didn't!" He yelled back.

"Yes it did!"

"No it di...

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled interrupting the argument, and scaring the crap out of kilala who jumped and hid behind Shippo, who was currently holding his ears from the noise. (A/N: When did he get here? lol. i don't even know.)

"YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Sango also yelled to the teens who where now farther away from the crazy yelling demon slayer. After getting over the shock they both yelled "NO!", and then turned back to each other again.

"Yes it did!" Kagome yelled getting closer to his face.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Keade just scooted away and tried to ignore them.

"Grrr" Inuyasha replied frustrated.

"You stopped!" Kagome said disbelieving(sp?) "Did you give up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha glared at her as he spoke. "No. I just forgot what we where arguing about." Inuyasha stated, then he turned around and stomped away and out of the hut and into the cold snow. Kagome chuckled at him and sat down.

_Fineally, thats over with. _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Keade thought. After that Kagome and Sango talked about all sorts of things while Miroku sat there reading something on a scroll, and Keade cooked stew for there dinner.

**With Inuyasha**

_Damn is it cold out here or what! _Inuyasha thought to himself as he trudged along through the snow. _I swear my feet are going to freeze off! _he thought as he sighed angrily.

Inuyasha stopped adruptly, looking up into the sky. "Well," He started looking at the setting sun. "It's about dark out. I might as well just sleep in this tree." He finished as he jumped up into a large tree and found a sturdy branch to sleep on. He yawned and fell into a light sleep, forgetting all about dinner.

**Next Morning**

A loud scream was heard throughout Keade's village and Inuyasha's forest as birds flew out of the trees, scared to death. And Inuyasha jumped, scared to death, and fell off the branch and goes flying to the ground, making a crater. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked as he crawled out of his crater and stood up. Then something in his head clicked. "Oh crap! That was kagome screaming!" Inuyasha said to himself as he drew his sword and started to sprint to the village, where eh heard the scream. As he neared the village he smelled a new scent, and it wasn't just any scent either. It was a full blooded fox demon, and it wasn't Shippo, and th bad part was that it came from Keade's hut. Inuyasha picked up his speed, fearing that Kagome might have been hurt. (A/N: awwww he's afraid kagome is hurt, how cute)

**In Keade's Hut, Before The Scream**

The sunwas peaking over the mountains as everybody in Keade's hut slept peacfully. As the sun moved higher into the sky people where slowly waking up. Kagome slept peacefully untill the sun started peaking through through the window and shown right in Kagome's face. Kagome squinted her eyes tighter to try and make it less bright, but it didn't help any.

_Stupid sun _she thought to herself as she rolled over on her side so her back was now facing the sun. After rolling over she noticed something different. She swore her hearing was better, because she could hear some birds chirping, but they where all the way in Inuyasha's forest. Also she felt a bit shorter and there was something furry on her leg. _It can't be Shippo and it can't be Kilala, because neither of them slept anywhere near me. So what could it be? _She thought to herself trying to figure out what it could pssibly be. She firmly grabbed the mass of fur in her hands and pulled and then she felt a sharp in her rear and spine. She started to freak out when she realized the mass of fur was attached to her. She hurriedly crawled out of her sleeping bag and looked her, and she was right, she did have a tail!

She knew right when she stood up, that her feet where different, but she was scared to see how they where. She closed her eyes, gulped, and slowly, opened her eyes as she slowly lowered her head to look at her feet, or atleast what she thought where her feet. She gasped at what she was seeing, where her feet had once been where now paws! She didn't know what to do so she just opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Normal**

As Kagome finelly stopped screaming, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala where all standing in battle position, and then there eyes fell on Kagome. Then they just stood there and stared, then they fineally lowered there weapons. A second later Inuyasha came barging in, sword drawn, and then he saw Kagome and pointed his sword at her, not knowing it was her. He looked very angry as he said "Demon, what did you do with Kagome?

The others knew that the demon was Kagome, but they wanted to see what she would said and they wanted an explanation to why there friend was a demon know. The only problem was that there friend didn't even know how it happened either. Kagome frowned at the sword pointed at her. "I am Kagome!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get him to lower the sword.

"Ya right," he replied. "Kagome is a human, and your a demon." he said, sword still mere centimeters away from her neck.

Just then something in Kagome's head clicked.

"Ok," Kagome started "let me prove it to you then." she said smirking slightly.

He put his sword back in it's sheath at his side, and then he crossed his arms over his chest. He then nodded for her to go on.

Her smirk grew bigger as she said "Inuyasha, sit boy."

His eyes widened as his necklace glowed and he plummeted to the ground, once again making a crater.

_Ow _He thought as he sat there in the hole. _Yep thats definatly kagome, but how is she one. _He also thought to himself as he continued to lay there, waiting for the spell to wear off. Kagome and the others then sat down and waited for Inuyasha to get up.

Only moments later did he then stand up out of the Inuyasha shaped crater and dusted himself off. He didn't really know what to say know...his best friend was now a flood blooded demon. He then sat down near Kagome and said "So...your a demon now."

"Yeah," she started slowly. "but i have no idea how it happened." she added thinking her own thoughts about how it happened, and why it happened now. The others just sat there thinking there own things.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin as he pondered about all of the possible ways it could have happened, and why that she didn't even know it either. "Well," he started "Maybe we should ask your mom, and see if she had an explanation on how your a demon." he said thoughtfully. She though it was a good idea so she smiled and said "Okay, good idea. How about we go now?" she asked.

He nodded, and said a quick "feh" as he walked out of the hut, arms in his sleeves, and was being followed by Kagome.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

They walked silently through the snow covered woods untill Kagome broke the silence as she quickened her pace so she was walking next to him. "So do you like me as a demon?" she asked looking at his face for answers. He turned his head slightly and said "Well...yeah...I like it...I mean it's cool." He said as he then looked at the ground. She nodded. "Okay, thats good."

He mentally slapped himself.

_Why can't i just tell her she's beautiful! Why can't i just tell her i love her, i'am so hopeless. Oh well, she probably doesn't love me back anyway. I'am not even worthy enough for her. She's a full demon and i'am only half of one. A mutt, a halfbreed, and a freak. _He thought to himself as his ears drooped down.

Kagome, who was walking along next to him in the snow, watched as different emotions played across his face. Anger, then some doubt, and lastly sadness. She frowned when she saw his ears droop. "What's bothering you Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked at his face waiting for an answer. He gulped and looked at her. "Oh...nothing." He said as he then looked at her paws, as they made paw prints in the snow as she walked. She frowned at his answer b/c she knew he was lying.

_Well, i'll find out later. _She thought to herself as she continued down the path next to him. She walked along little ways, as she looked down at the ground. She kept walking untill she ran into something that felt like a cold rock. She looked up and saw that she had ran right into one of the well's walls. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw he was laughing at her. She huffed and picked up some snow and threw it at him. He laughed and used his right sleeve as a sheild fromt he snow ball. He had been hit by snow balls enough today, he didn't need anymore thrown at him. She went to grab some more snow, but before she could he grabbed her around the waist, held her to his stomach, and jumped down the well.

**Kagome lover: wow...first chapter...wowee...lol ok well hoped you all liked it:) Please review, it's what keeps me wanting to write. :) And if you liked the story so far then tell your friends about it :)**

**ok well ja ne! **

**Dober dan all! (dober dan is Slovenian for good day.) ----winks lol**

**well hoped you liked chapter one of...The Secret's Out! lol ok well please R&R :) **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Home and explanations

**Kagome lover: hello all! thanks so much for the reviews! Ok well heres chapter two of The Secret's out! (not much to say i guess...lol)**

_Disclaimer: No I **do not own **Inuyasha, but i wish i did, lol. But I do own the cute little squirrel who is crawling on me today too. I also own this half gallon of milk i'am currently drinking.lol :P_

Reviews:

**sidhe3141: **Glad you thought it was funny:P sorry it was alittle confusing, guess i'am just a confusing person. Wow that was confusing.lol thanks for the review!

**horse-rider-2009: **Glad you liked it:) Sorry it was confusing though. Thanks for the review!

**Tahitianbabe:)**Glad you thought it was cute:) An for an answer to your qeustion, she is walking on her paws/feet, like Shippo does sometimes. Thanks for the review!

**SereneDolphin: **Lol, yes this story is supposed to have a pretty good amount of humor in it, and to answer you question, she is a fox demon:P Glad you liked my first chapter :) Thanks for the review!

I would like to say **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Kagome lover: also as an after thought, i didn't expect the first chapter to be so long.(2,300 words) and it was only 7 pages front and back of my notebook. ALSO...this chapter won't be as long as chapter one, so sorry. ok well heres Chapter 2: Home and Explanations.**

**Last Time: **

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

They walked silently through the snow covered woods untill Kagome broke the silence as she quickened her pace so she was walking next to him. "So do you like me as a demon?" she asked looking at his face for answers. He turned his head slightly and said "Well...yeah...I like it...I mean it's cool." He said as he then looked at the ground. She nodded. "Okay, thats good."

He mentally slapped himself.

_Why can't i just tell her she's beautiful! Why can't i just tell her i love her, i'am so hopeless. Oh well, she probably doesn't love me back anyway. I'am not even worthy enough for her. She's a full demon and i'am only half of one. A mutt, a halfbreed, and a freak. _He thought to himself as his ears drooped down.

Kagome, who was walking along next to him in the snow, watched as different emotions played across his face. Anger, then some doubt, and lastly sadness. She frowned when she saw his ears droop. "What's bothering you Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked at his face waiting for an answer. He gulped and looked at her. "Oh...nothing." He said as he then looked at her paws, as they made paw prints in the snow as she walked. She frowned at his answer b/c she knew he was lying.

_Well, i'll find out later. _She thought to herself as she continued down the path next to him. She walked along little ways, as she looked down at the ground. She kept walking untill she ran into something that felt like a cold rock. She looked up and saw that she had ran right into one of the well's walls. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw he was laughing at her. She huffed and picked up some snow and threw it at him. He laughed and used his right sleeve as a sheild fromt he snow ball. He had been hit by snow balls enough today, he didn't need anymore thrown at him. She went to grab some more snow, but before she could he grabbed her around the waist, held her to his stomach, and jumped down the well.

**This Time:**

After the glow disappeared, she opened her eyes and looked up. The ceiling of the well house was what she saw. She was in the future once again. Then she remembered something as she blushed a deep shade of red, she was still being held to Inuyasha's chest. As she was blushing, he jumped up through the well and landed on one of the well's edges. He gently put her down on her paws so she could stand. He then looked away so she couldn't see his blushing face.

(A/N: Ok she stands up right like Shippo. Her hands are still the same, except the claws on them, but her feet are now paws like Shippo's. Ok, so for a whole explanation on what she looks like, well first picture her normally. Then make her like an inch shorter. Her hair is still black, and the same length. Her ears are pointed on the end like Koga's, Shippo's, and Sesshomaru's are. Her tail isn't like Shippo's, like a big puffball. Her's is longer like how Koga's is, but just alittle bit fluffier. It's all black except the tip of her tail is white. And the fur on her paws is black. Also, I always kinda imagined Shippo having that reddish fur of his go from his paw up to just about three fourths up his thigh. So thats how Kagome is going to be too, kinda weird yes, but oh well. I'am a weird person :P But her fur is black of coarse. Also she has fangs just a tiny bit longer then inu's.)

As they walked out of the well house and into the snow covered yard, they walked in silence. When they made it to the door of the house she opened the door and walked in, followed by Inuyasha who shut it behind him. She looked around the living room and the kitchen, but couldn't find anybody. She stood there in the kitchen with her hands on her hips and was thinking what to do when she noticed a peice of paper on the kitchen table. She walked over, picked it up, and read it.

It read:

Dear Kagome,

Sorry where not home right now. Where shopping for food and supplies for you and your friends. Be back soon.

Love Mom.

(A/N: wow, they sure buy alot of stuff, huh?)

Kagome put the note back on the table. "Hey Inuyasha." She said getting his attention as he put the bag of chips he was eating down. He looked at her confused. "Huh?" He said as she walked over to her. She looked up at him. "My mom, brother, and grandpa are shopping right now. They'll be back soon thought." she said. "Ok then, let wait for them to get back." Inuyasha said as he plopped down on the black leather couch. "Ok," Kagome smiled and said as she joined him on the couch.

She yawned and stretched as she laid down on the couch.

(A/N: darn, it's starting to thunder. Now i have to get off the computer:( i'am not even half way done with the chapter:( darn, well it's 4:36PM. it's 9/8/05. well i'll get back on it after the thunderstorm passes, whenever that is...)

(A/N: ok its 9/21/05...a bit later then i wanted to finish this chapter, so SORRY people! 4 and a half pages left to type from my notebook, which hopefull won't take long.ok well, heres the rest of chapter 2!)

Her head was on the arm rest and her tail and paws where on Inuyasha's lap. He blushed and was going to say something to her untill he noticed she was already sleeping. He sighed, and crossed his arms. No whe was bored. he wanted to talk to her, but at the same time he didn't really want to wake her up, so he didn't. He then sighed again and uncrossed his arms and then he put his elbow on the arm rest nearest him and started drumming his fingers. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked down at her paws, which where in his lap. He had to admit they where cute. He then had a sudden urge to rub them. He would kinda be like his turn, since she felt his ears all the time. Also she was sleeping. Or thats what he thought.

He stopped drumming his fingers and put his arm in his lap. He slowly lifted his hand up to one of her paws and stroked it. Then he took his hand off of her paw and moved it to her her fluffy tail.

_The fur on her tail and paws are so soft _he thought as he stroked her soft velvety(sp?) tail. Unkown to him she was awake. She had awoken the first time he started to rub her paws, but she kept her eyes shut fince it felt nice. Now she knew why he liked it so much. She opened her right eye and smiled. "Hi" she said as she sat up right, her tail and paws, still in his lap. As she sat up he squickly removed his hands from her tail and blushed. She then opened her other eye, blinked, and then sat there in silence. As did he.

**About a minute later of silence.**

He continued blushing as he nerveiously said "Uh hi, sleep well?" he didn't really know what to say.

She blushed, smiled, and nodded her head. "yeah."

_Now was the perfect time to say how much he loved her. _"well...thats good." he said. _Dammit _he thought to himself.

He mentally slapped himself.

_Can't i ever say anything nice to her? _he thought as he frowned.

She saw him frown. _Wonder whats on his mind..._

He thoughts where interuppted as the door to the kicthen opened,and Kagome's mom, granpa, and brother walked in holding the grocheries. Inuyasha shot up from the couch, as did Kagome. Kagome's mom, grandpa, and brother all sat their grocheries on the kicthen table and walked into the living room where Kagome and Inuyasha where standing. The three humans widened there eyes as Kagome came in sight.

When her mother saw her she sighed and said "I'am going to guess you want an explanation."

Kagome nodded as she sat down at the kicthen table. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, and her mom sat across from them. her grandpa and brother pulled up some chairs to the table and they all sat and waited for her to say something. Her sighed once again as she started her story.

"Well, it all started when i was eighteen and just about to get out of highschool." She then directed this next part to her father. "Father, i've never told you this, but when you would send me outside to do chores? I would instead go down the well, and into the fuedal era." Everone gasped at this, but stayed quiet. "Where i met your father, who was a Kitsune, and whos cabin was near the well. We always hung out together and had a great time. We soon fell in love, and i brought him to the future with me, to show my father. But before we did, i made sure he had a concealing spell on. I told him that we met in highschool and that we where boyfriend and girlfriend. Actually we where already mates,and he used a spell to turn me into a full blooded kitsune like him, and he put a concealing spell on me also." Her father gasped at this news, but before he could say anything she continued talking. " We stayed in the future for awhile, and a couple weeks later i was pregant with Kagome, and then we had a human marriage, so that my father wouldn't freak out about me being pregnant at only eighteen years old, but it wasn't till after the honeymoon that we actually told him that i was pregnant.

"Nine months later we had Kagome. We quickly put a concealing spell so that my father wouldn't know. And so we could buy things for her, your father got a job as a cop. Years later we had Souta. Weeks after Souta's birth he was out late doing a drug bust."

Her mom's eyes started to get blurry with tears as she continued talking. "Him and his partner where rushed. They wouldn't stop shooting at them."

"Even thought he was a Kitsune, he...he...wa..was still killed!" she sobbed putting her face in her hands"

Kagome, Souta, and he father all hugged and comforted her as she continued to sob. Inuyasha hust sat in his chair feeling sorry for Kagome's mom.

**Kagome lover: Well that's in for chapter two. Hope you all liked it! Please review! Untill next chapter:D**

PS:chappy 2 wasn't as big as i wanted it to be so i'll try to make s longer.

**Preview of chapter 3: **Kagome said thanks and closed the door. As she turned around and started to walk away from the door she heard a big crash outside her door.

**Not much of a preview but oh well...lol**

Ja ne!


End file.
